The 8 Maidens
by geminiGenius
Summary: 8 girls and 3 boys buy a new video game, and are sucked into it. What will happen? Will this alter the game at all? Find out! VioxOC BluexOC RedxOC ShadowxOC LinkxOC OCxOC OCxOC OCxOC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: What the heck

7/27/09

"Hey, Lola, did you eat the last cookie?!" Alex shouted, storming into Carly's room. "No..." Lola said, crossing her fingers behind her back. "LOLA, DON'T LIE TO ME!" Alex shouted. "Okay, so I ate the last cookie. Not a big deal." Lola said. "Alex, just take my cookie." Carly said. "YAY! Thanks, Carls!" Alex said, hugging her best friend and taking the cookie. "Yeah, yeah. Just keep quiet, a new commercial for the new game, Zelda 4 Swords, is on!" Carly said, pushing her friend off of her. "THE NEW GAME, ZELDA 4 SWORDS, IS ON SALE NOW AT GAME CRAZY! ONLY $29.95!" the announcer said. "Say what?! It's THAT cheap?! SWEET!" Carly shouted. "Nice deal." Cloe said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Alex cried, jumping up. "Hold on, just lemme get my wallet!" Carly cried, grabbing her wallet. The other girls did the same. "Alright, NOW we can go. I'll pay for the game, but if you want anything else, you gotta pay for yourself." Carly said, walking out of her apartment. The others did the same.

ONE BORING BUS RIDE TO GAMECRAZY LATER

"Okay! Sweet! We're FINALLY here!" Lola said, jumping off of the bus with the other 3 girls. "Lola, it only took like 10 minutes." Carly said. "Yeah, but it felt like an eternity!" Lola exclaimed, walking into the store with the other 3 girls. "Meh, whatever, lets just get the game." Cloe said, running over to the display of Zelda 4 Swords games for the Game Cube and picking one up. "Got the game! Now lets just pay and go!" she said, running over to the counter with Carly in tow. "Okay, that'll be $29.95, please." the cashier said. "Alright, just gimme a second." Carly said, grabbing her wallet and grabbing out $30. "Here you go, sir! Keep the change." Carly said, handing the money to the cashier. "Thank you, have a nice day." he said, taking the money. "You too!" Carly said, walking off with her friends. "Okay, now, when was our bus gonna get here?" Lola asked. "Ummmm...4:30. But we got about a half hour til' then, so you wanna go grab some Wendy's?" Carly asked, looking at the bus schedule. "Okay!" all of the girls said, running to Wendy's which was right across the street.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Okay, we got 10 minutes. I guess we could just wait here and finish off our food." Carly said, sitting on a bench by the bus stop. "Alright, so...what do we do?" Lola asked, biting into her burger. "Well, we wait, duh." Carly said, eating a french fry. "Well, alright, but I meant what do we do while we wait?" Lola asked. "We eat. Duh." Alex said.

10 MINUTES OF WAITING LATER

"Finally, the bus is here!" Lola said, throwing her trash away and hopping on to the bus. "Ahhh quit your complaining, Bubbles." Cloe said, paying the fee and choosing the seat next to Lola. Carly sat by Alex.

10 MINUTES OF A BUS RIDE LATER

"YAY! WE'RE HOME! NOW LETS PLAY THE GAME!" Alex shouted, waking up all of China. "Lexi, these are apartments. We gotta be quiet." Carly told her. "Oh yeah, heheh, sorry." Alex said quietly. "Okay, lets just go." Cloe said, grabbing Lola by her wrist. "Yeah! Lets go!" Alex said, grabbing Carly by her wrist. Once the four girls got into the apartment, Carly hooked up the Game Cube and the controllers and put the game in, pressing the power button. "I call Vio!" Carly said. "I call Red!" Alex said. "I call Blue!" Lola said. "And I can't be Shadow, so, sadly I must be Green." Cloe grumbled. They all grabbed their controllers. "SLRIGUOYTSUMSSERPSEY." the TV said. "Say what?" Carly said. "Yes or No" flashed on the screen. Carly sighed and pressed Yes. Suddenly, the room became dark and began to shake. "WAHHH! WINTER, I'M SCARED!" Alex screamed, clinging on to Carly. "Summer, don't be such a wuss. It's just a power outage and earthquake." Carly said. "Fine." Alex sniffled. Suddenly, a huge flash of light filled the room, and it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2: New and old friends

7/27/09 and 7/28/09 and 7/29 (yes, it took me THAT long to make a short chapter. Bite me.)

"WAAAH!" Lola shouted, falling with a thud on to the hard dirt road. "WHOA!" Alex cried, falling on top of Lola. "SNAP!" Carly yelled, falling on top of Alex. "I think I broke a rib..." Alex said. "Oh gosh, the pain..." Carly groaned. "WOULD YOU GUYS GET OFF OF ME?!" Lola cried. "Oops! Sorry, Bubbles!" Carly and Alex said, jumping off of her. "Gosh, where are we?" Lola asked, standing up and brushing herself off. "I don't know." Carly said. "Hello, would you happen to know where maybe a good inn or something would be?" a voice asked from behind them. They turned around to find 4 boys, each one the same, except one was in a green tunic, another in blue, another in purple and the last one in red. Alex's jaw dropped. "No, sorry." Carly said. "Hey, Carly, where did Cloe go?" Lola asked, looking around for her best friend. "I don't know. We should probably look for her." Carly said. "Well, Lola, she probably ran off because she couldn't stand your attitude." Alex said. "Bite me." Lola said. Alex tried to bite her. "WAAH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Lola asked, backing up from Alex. "You told me to bite you. So I tried." Alex said, smirking. "Please excuse their behavior. They act like this all the time." Carly said. "It's alright. We're kinda used to it." the one in green said. "You're dead, Alex!" Lola said, pushing Alex around. She soon accidentally pushed her into the stream they were standing by. "WAAAH!" Alex cried. "Lexi!" Carly cried, diving in and trying to grab Alex. That just made things worse. Carly was the worst swimmer in her school. "SHOOT! LOLA, HELP!" Carly cried. "Carly!" Lola cried, diving in and grabbing the two other girls. The thing was, they were heading towards a waterfall, and it was hard to get to shore. "WAAAAH!" the three shouted. "We gotta help them!" the one in red said. The one in purple grabbed Carly, the one in blue grabbed Lola, and the one in red grabbed Alex. They all pulled the girls out. "Are you girls okay?" the one in green asked. "Y-yeah...thanks." Alex said. "Do you want to borrow some of our extra tunics?" the one in purple asked. "N-no, we're f-f-fine..." Carly studdered, shivering. "We have magic, so we can dry our clothes in seconds." Alex explained. "We are cold and are shivering, so please warm our clothes without burning them to smithereens!" Alex chanted, and almost instantly the three stopped shivering and sighed with content. "Much better. We're lucky that you're a sorceress, Summer!" Carly said, hugging her magic friend. "Yeah. Now we gotta find Cloe." Lola said, beginning to walk around with the other girls in tow. "We'll help." the one in green said. "Only if you want to." Carly said. The four boys caught up to the three girls. "So, names?" Lola asked. "I'm Vio." the one in purple said. "I'm Blue." the one in blue said. "I'm Red." the one in red said. "And I'm Green!" the one in green said. "Okay, nice to meet you. My name's Carly." Carly said. "I'm Lola." Lola said. "I'm Alex." Alex finished. "So...I don't see her anywhere...she must've wandered off before we got here." Lola said, knowing how curious and adventurous Cloe could be. "Maybe. The question is, where?" Carly asked, looking all around. Suddenly, 4 girls dropped from a tree. "WHAAAA?!' Carly screamed, falling back----on top of Vio. They both blushed hard and got up. "Ummm...sorry." Carly said. "It's alright." Vio said. "Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" the one in pink said. "It's alright. What are you girls doing here?" Red asked. "Cassy? Sara? Hannah? Sam?" Carly asked. "Carly? Alex? Lola?" the one in pink asked. "It is you!" the two groups of girls screamed, all exchanging hugs. "Omigosh, what are you doing here?!" Carly asked, a huge smile plastered on her face. "I don't know. We were sitting on my couch, playing the new Zelda game and ended up here! And you?" Cassy asked. "Oh, we did the same thing!" Carly said. "I think my ears just died." Blue said. Lola shot him a playful glare. "So, you girls know each other?" Vio asked. "Yeah, we're all a part of a club called the Maidens of Legend, since we all have special powers." Carly said, looking over at Vio.


	3. Chapter 3: Cloe

**~*~Cloe's PoV~*~**

**I wake up in a large, black room. I am lying in a white bed, but not in our apartment anymore.  
"W-where am I?" I think aloud.**

**"You're in the Dark World..." a voice says from the corner of the room.**

**"W-who are you?! Show yourself!" I demand.**

**"Oh, now, is that what I get for saving you?" the voice taunts.**

**"I don't give a moldy piece of cheese about that! Just show yourself!" I demand. A shadowy figure steps out, black hair, a black outfit much like Shadow Link's.**

**"Now, I would be more respectful if you want **_**this**_** back." he says, holding out my special bracelet that my mother had given me the night before she had died. I gasp.**

**"GIVE ME BACK MY BRACELET!" I scream, diving for the bracelet. He sidesteps and I fall face first onto the ground. He chuckles.**

**"Dude, it's not funny! Just give me my bracelet!" I demand, getting up and leaning on the doorway for support.**

**"If you want it back, stay here for...oh I dunno...about...a week." he says, smirking.**

**"Fine, just give me back my bracelet." I growl. He rolls his eyes and tosses my bracelet to me. I catch it.**

**"The name's Shadow." he says.**

**"Cloe." I say, glaring at him.**

**"Well, Cloe, welcome to the Dark World." he says.**

**"Thanks." I say, still glaring. He glares back.**

**"What're you glaring at?" he growls. I roll my eyes.**

**"Nothing. So what do you do for fun here?" I ask.**

**"..." is his response.**

**"Don't you have anything to do here?" I ask.**

**"..." is his response. AGAIN.**

**"C'mon, there HAS to be something." I say.**

**"I'm busy." he says, walking down the hall and going into a room, where he stares at a black mirror. I roll my eyes.**

**"Okay, well, whatever. I'm going exploring." I say, walking off.**

**"Just don't make me look for you." he says.**

**"Yeah yeah yeah." I say back.**

**BACK WITH THE LINKS AND THE GIRLS**

**~*~Nobody's PoV~*~**

**"Hey, Alex, wanna come with me to find some food?" Red asks.**

**"Sure! Hey, guys, I'm going with Red to find some food!" Alex calls. Carly waves her off without looking up from her book from this world. Lola and the rest looked to be sleeping or watching Blue and Green fight.**

**"Here I come, Blue!" Green calls, getting ready to strike Blue.**

**"Gimme your best shot, Green!" Blue calls back. Green strikes as Blue counts the Force; Gems that power up the Links' swords to free the maidens.**

**"Ya missed a few, Blue!" Green says.**

**"Right!" Blue says, counting the Force that he missed. Carly sighs and closes her book.**

**"Hmm? What's wrong, Carly?" Vio asks.**

**"How the hell can you read this? I mean, I can usually figure out how to read, write, and speak different languages, but I can't understand any of this!" Carly says.**

**"Oh, well, it's easy. Here, let me help." Vio says, walking over to Carly and sitting down by her. Green knocks Blue's sword out of Blue's hand.  
"You lose, Blue. Better luck next time!" Green says. The two turn to see that it was heading right for Carly and Vio.**

**"VIO! CARLY! LOOK OUT!" Blue and Green cry. Vio and Carly move out of the way and the sword sticks into the tree that they were leaning back on. Carly pulls the sword out and hits Blue and Green on the head with the flat part.**

**"IDIOTS!" she screams. Lola laughs hysterically. The other girls are, amazingly, still asleep.**

**"OH GOSH THAT WAS TOO FUNNY!" she cries, tears forming in her eyes from how hard she was laughing.**

**"OWWWWWW!!!!!" Blue and Green cry.**

**"Gosh, too...funny..." Lola says, finally out of laughs. Carly sighs and walks back to Vio.**

**"Well, time to eat!" Alex says, popping out from nowhere, Red close behind.**

**"Boy, Alex, you missed a lot! Carly totally blew up on Green and Blue!" Lola says, laughing a bit more.**

**"Oh my gosh! I missed THAT?! Awwwwww man! That's just my luck!" Alex whines, stomping her foot.**

**"Hey, that really hurt!" Blue says, rubbing the part of his head where Carly hit him.**

**"Oh shut up. At least I used the flat part. Next time, I'll make sure it's not!" Carly threatens.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Princess Violet: WELL! That's done! Yay! Gosh, okay, graduating day after tomorrow! August 14 is really when I'm leaving, though...meh...the point is, I'm leaving summer school soon! YAY! Okay, so, who wants to say the disclaimer?!**

***COMPLETE SILENCE***

**Princess Violet: Aaaaanyone?**

***COMPLETE SILENCE***

**Princess Violet: Okay...I pick...Alex!**

**Alex: Why should I?**

**Princess Violet: Because if you don't, I won't give you any candy.**

**Alex: OKAY OKAY OKAY! I'll do it.**

**Princess Violet: Okay, here *gives Alex a piece of paper***

**Alex: Okay...AHEM! Princess Violet loves Vio.**

**Princess Violet: WRONG ONE! *snatches the piece of paper from Alex's hands and gives her a different paper***

**Alex: Okay...sorry...Princess Violet does not own anyone except for Alex, Carly, Sam, Sara, Cassy, Cloe, Lola, Hannah, Jake, Zack, and Kevin. (Jake Zack and Kevin will appear soon!)**

**Vio: *blushes* Princess Violet, was that "Princess Violet loves Vio" thing for real?**

**Princess Violet: Yes...**

**Vio: O.O *hugs Princess Violet***

**Vaati: *pukes* YUCK!**

**Princess Violet: SHADDUP VAATI! Anyways, review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Sword Fights and the Village

**A/N: oh yes. I am not dead. Sorry if I took a long time xD I have school soon, and I'm grounded from the computer ._. lawl but I'm here now :3 mkay ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Zelda.**

**Claimer: I own everything NOT Zelda.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

.::Sword Fights and the Village of the Blue Maiden::.

"If you're coming with us, you gotta learn how to fight." Blue says.

"Lola and I know how!" Carly says.

"Cassy and I!" Hannah says.

"San and I!" Sara says.

"DARI!" Alex whines, stomping her foot childishly.

"Whoa, Alex, how'd you figure out Hylian so fast?" Carly asks. Alex shrugs.

"Dunno." she says.

"Here, Alex, I'll be your partner." Red says. Alex blushes slightly.

"Thanks..." she says. Red nods.

~CARLY VS. LOLA~

*Lola's PoV*

"Okay, here are the rules! There are none! First one to be cornered, held down for ten seconds, faints, or dies, loses!" Alex says.

"DIES?!" the Links scream in fright.

"Oops! Did I say dies? I meant to leave that one out!" Alex says. I roll my eyes and grab a sturdy stick. Carly does the same.

"Are ya ready? Set? Then GO!" Alex says, running over by Red. I lunge at Carly but she sidesteps, making me fall face first onto the ground.

"C'mon, _Lillian. _Have you forgoten everything we learned at Camp Pinewood?" Carly taunts.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME BY MY FULL NAME!" I scream, attacking her. She handsprings back, dodging. I fall on my face again. She holds the stick to my neck.

"You lose. Better luck next time!" she says, taking the stick back. My eye twitches.

~CASSY VS. HANNAH~

*Hannah's PoV*

"Same rules as last time!" Alex says. Cassy and I both grab sturdy sticks and begin fighting. I lunge at her, but she sidesteps, making me fall flat on my face.

"C'mon Han! You can do it!" she encourages. I get up and lunge at her again but she ducks and trips me.

"EEEEEEEYAYAYA!" I squeak, falling to the ground. She holds the stick to my neck. My eye twitches.

"You lose. Better luck next time, Hanners!" she says, taking the stick back. My eye twitches again.

~SAM VS. SARA~

*Sara's PoV*

It's the same rules. Sam and I grab sturdy sticks and I lunge at her. She dodges, making me almost fall on my face, but I regain balance.

"C'mon, Sara!" she says. I growl and do some backflips, then run at her and kick her in the face. She recoils back. I smirk and put the stick to her neck.

"Got owned. Practice a bit more." I say. Her eye twitches.

~AND NOW, FOR THE BIGGEST FIGHT; RED VS. ALEX~

*Nobody's PoV*

It's the same rules as the first 3 times. Alex lunges at Red with a sturdy stick. To make it fair, Red also has to use a stick. He sidesteps, making Alex fall on her face.

"OW BASTARD!" she screams.

"NO CURSING!" Carly yells. Alex rolls her eyes and lunges at Red again. He caught this unexpected and fell back. Alex put the stick to his neck.

"Good game!" she says. He lays there, stunned.

"How'd you do that?!" he asks.

"I went to a fencing class." she says.

"Of course..."

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Alright then."

The gang walks to the Village of the Blue Maiden and sees a huge line of people. Two people are fighting while a little girl stood in between them. The two people begin to fall forward and the girl squeaks. The Links take action and use their shields to push the people back into line.

"Shame on you! What are you teaching your children with this?!" Blue scolds them.

"Its our children that have been kidnapped!" a woman says.

* * *

**Me: and that is where I'm stopping.**

**Fushia: aw why?!**

**Me: Cause I gotta get off soon.**

**Fushia: that sucks!**

**Me: I know TT~TT**

**Fushia: hey you're doing the sequel to Unfolding The Tale Of Secrets with Dea Letum, right?**

**Me: yeah.**

**Fushia: SWEET I wanna be in it!**

**Me: no, there's already a huge amount of OCs.**

**Fushia: *emo corner***

**Me: weirdo...anyways, I'm grateful for ya'll that have read and reviewed and blah blah...yeah. Thank joo! OwO I NEED MORE REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**Fushia: I'm not giving you one.**

**Me: you suck, then.**

**Fushia: DX I DO NOT!**

**Me: yes you do. Now I am off to go see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz.**

**Fushia: Dweeb tard...**

**Me: yes I am a dweeb tard. Now goodbye! *waves*  
**


End file.
